FNAF 4 Backstory
by Tesla2251
Summary: Just a small explanation/theory on FNAF 4's minigames. Don't expect a story, though it could be.


In early 1983 the spring lock suits were introduced to Fredbear s Family diner. The diner had four robotic characters already to entertain the guests, and the spring lock suits were used for staff. But the early use of the spring lock suits proved too dangerous for staff to wear so the robots were used to function as robotic entertainer s with limited AI. One child, a son of the security guard who worked there at Fredbear s Family Diner during the day saw the awful consequences of this flaw, and ever since he was afraid of going anywhere near Fredbear s.  
Sadly, his older step-brother and his friends who loved the place teased him endlessly about it. The brother got a Foxy mask from the gift counter so he could endlessly terrify his younger brother at every moment. The child sadly was always picked on by other kids who loved the place as every time he was brought over to Fredbear s by his brother, he would be left behind. There he would curl up under a table and cry. Because his fear of this children s wonderland, he made few friends. A few of his friends were the little stuffed animals of the Fredbear Band. They were small, and didn t look as scary as the real robots. They were the one part of Fredbear s he ever really liked.  
The father got an employee discount at Fredbears to host his younger son s birthday party for him. He was a good father, but mistook his son s constant appearance at work for admiration. The days leading up to his birthday were awful. His older step-brother would lock him in the backstage area, with all the horrific skeletal robots and empty suit heads. At night he had the most awful nightmares of the robotic mascots hiding in the dark corners of his room, waiting for him. On the day of his birthday, the father was called away to deal with some rowdy children on the other side of the diner. This left the boy alone with his older step-brother and his friends. All wore their favorite character masks because this was the the place to be for a party. They teased him viciously until the older step-brother got an idea to put his younger brother right up close to Fredbear himself. To give him a kiss. He cried and wailed to be let go, but the older boys ignored his pleas. They pushed him right up in Fredbear s face. What happened next happened too quickly. Fredbear opened his mouth as he spoke. The older brother pushed his younger brother s face in. Fredbear closed his mouth. The younger brother shrieked in pain. There was a sickening crunch. The room went silent, and then the screaming began. All four boys stood, shocked by what had just happened.  
The accident was horrific. The young boy was taken to the hospital. His skull was broken in the multiple places and he suffered severe brain trauma. The guard was seriously reprimanded by his boss for not being able to keep even his own son from a horrific accident or keep his older son and friends from bullying his younger son. If he couldn t do his job, it wasn t even worth keeping him employed. His wife was angry too, he youngest son was in a coma, and her older son was in shock. She later divorced him and took her older son with her. The youngest later died from his injuries. The guard now had nothing. No job, and no family. And it was because his stupid older son and his friends. For weeks, he mourned and drank, each moment slipping deeper into madness. Then, he had an idea. His son and friends had taken his job and family, he d take their lives. Kids who kill other kids are not fit to grow up in his mind.  
The first kid was his practice. Get away with that, and he d get away with murder. It was in the perfect place too. Crying right outside the diner, watching the fun unfold inside. A simple slit of the throat and he cried no more. This was easy to do, and he never got caught once! Now, just kill those four little brats. But he would need a disguise.  
The diner closed later after the first murder and then was rebranded as Freddy Fazbear s Pizza a year later. It was an immediate hit with the kids who remembered the good times of Fredbear s, and a hit with the guards oldest son and friends. A few times a day, posing as a staff member since the color of the uniform hadn t changed at all, the guard would look around for a disguise to wear. The springlock suits had been moved to the backstage area of the diner, perfectly out of sight and no one would notice if the old pieces of junk were moved a little. He d have his revenge on his step-son and his friends for ruining his life. Of course, he didn t expect the Marionette, or the Fredbear/Golden Freddy suit to become possessed. But that story, we know already.


End file.
